


The End Prince

by TheGodWriter505



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Enderman Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Its night and I need sleep, The End, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWriter505/pseuds/TheGodWriter505
Summary: The end prince, the boy who is second to the heir of the throne of the land standing beside the king of the bland land, the kingdom standing high and tall with towers on patrol each minute. Villagers roaming around some fully genetically endermen while the others entirely angels. With white skin bright as the land and porcelain eyes that stare into the void of emptiness.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD & Dream, Enderman (Minecraft) & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 40





	The End Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end prince, the boy who is second to the heir of the throne of the land standing beside the king of the bland land, the kingdom standing high and tall with towers on patrol each minute. Villagers roaming around some fully genetically endermen while the others entirely angels. With white skin bright as the land and porcelain eyes that stare into the void of emptiness.

The boy stands in front of the mirror, one eye red while the other green, one side black while the other white, hair parted from the middle as one side is black while the other is white. The 12-year-old boy still yet to learn about the world around him. 

He huff's out a small breath, knowing that he is to face his fear of going out around the realm and socialize. "Ranboo! Let's go, your sister is waiting for you!" The boy's mother shouts aloud as he ambles out of his room and stands still in front of his beautiful mother and adorable sister. His mother is a full-ender woman yet still having a few spots of white which indicates an angel within her. She wears a long white dress, with black and pale flowers on the bottom as it sways behind her petite body, her hair long flowing in her back as she walks. Her hand holding a small child in her arms, who looks about asleep with her small head resting upon her mother's breast and hand playing with the woman's long lush hair. 

The child wears a similar dress to her mother's, a white dress with a ribbon tied around her waist loosely with only charcoal-colored roses on the bottom of her gown, her hair short and light brown as she wears a necklace with a small ender shard around her neck. The shard that protects the small child from danger, a shard given from the first prince of the land. "You look incredible, petal." Ranboo blushes a little at the name his mother kept for him, she says that he conserves his family's fresh and beautiful environment while protecting his family if they were to die at the moment, like how a petal protects a rose and makes it look like a goddess of its kind.

"W-wheres, dad?" Ranboo mumbles as he walks towards his mother, she holds a sad yet proud emotion on her face. "He's gonna be out for a while Petal, he needed to get some work done with the army." Losing a husband was never something the mother liked, but if it meant that the husband would protect their wonderful nation and his family then she would be alright. "Petal, you ready to go?" The mother asks as she turns around with her back towards her son, as he tries to be confident and looks at himself in the mirror. His suit black with a white undershirt beneath the jacket and vermillion and charcoal tie hanging neatly around his neck, with black and white gloves on each hand since he doesn't want his ender powers to come out since he doesn't have them under control. "Y-yeah, I'm ready." And they head out. 

They heard that the King and Queen of the land are coronating the first prince since the old age they have wasn't going to help their kingdom hence they needed a young King to take over with a bright and fresh mind that will help the society. Wings have heard flapping around the round building that holds strong and tall, black and white wings in the sky falling with speed as they open up to reveal a being that has landed to see the coronation occur from outside or in the skies. 

The structure purple and beige adorned all the way around with lights and ribbons set up everywhere, angels and ender beings walking around the land and some entering to see the coronation transpire in front of them. The King sits on his throne with a rough face and string posture with the Queen sitting on the side of him with a fair face and strict stance. The princes of the land nowhere to be seen, probably still getting ready. 

The ender army having been flying around the castle to make sure that no intruder or suspect comes in, Ranboo keeping an eye out for his father as the whole army looks alike yet him always being able to find his father. He clasps onto his mother's delicate hand as a way to protect her from any harm's way as the woman holds onto the child in her cozy grasp. Ranboo fascinated by the world around him, not knowing that it's existed in this realm yet the silver specks roaming around like they were to erupt at any given moment. His head whips to the left as his eyes land on the small stall with children making an enoothie, a smoothie but in the end, as it has several varieties of components. His eyes slowly roam around landing on the balcony of the castle, as he squints his eyes and looks at the being that stands there.

His eyesight weak as ever, Ranboo tries to look at the being but doesn't get a good sight and sighs, turning back to his mother and admiring the scenery around him. There is no wind in the land of the end, the end didn't even have heat present in it, just a plain land where the beings being resistant to being warm or cold since their body was made like that. But the wonders and history of the land are beyond incredible, though Ranboo doesn't get the best of best education since to commoners didn't have much wealth or power, to some amount he got the knowledge but he's guessing the royals know more about it since they're going to be written down in the history books for the next generation.

Ranboo jumps when he hears a loud horn go off and he tilts his head slightly upwards, a huge firework presenting itself into the air, with the color of light blue skies in the overworld with the color of grass, yet he doesn't know the names of the colors, colors he hadn't seen before. Picture a white and black life of 1800 and that's what Ranboo sees with a little more light. He finds the color fascinating as his eyes shine bright with the reflection of the vibrant colors in his eyes with sparkles tingling around because he feels a warm emotion erupting into his body like the fireworks being launched into the air.

"Mother, what are those?" Ranboo asks softly as he looks up slightly to catch his mother's gaze, "Petal, those are the colors blue and green, the sky and grass in the overworld." She says, her voice soft and gentle filled with patience for her son. Ranboo nods his head in somewhat an understanding, he stares at the sky that still has the pigment of the fireworks and looks back down when his mother starts walking towards the castle.

//

"Brother, are you ready?" The second prince asks as he stands in front of the first prince, XD takes a huge gulp of oxygen and exhales, "Yes." He mutters out as he glances in the mirror to look at himself, it's green obviously but looks complicated, and was to get into it. Having a white shirt grasping onto his skin that has the sleeves come to the bottom wrapping around his wrists, a short cloak with it coming till his hips and flowing above it, the cloak a neutrally toned green having been dark but light. A white stripe on the center of the cloak, a belt that contains 5 emeralds going from his armpit to his waist with gold flowers beneath the belt hanging onto the cloak. He wears black jeans with boots that can cut someone, a purple spike on the top of the boot coming up to his knee as you go down the top curves around, the center holding a big emerald rock in it with a gold embrace around it to protect it and gold plus silver stripes wrapping around the boots. A crown soon to be rested on his head glowing like the kingdom's castle is. 

His face is a normal one, with a white complexion and dark green eyes with no facial scars or a beard, being bland and not expressive. 

"You look cool." His brother mumbles and he rolls his eyes as he turns around to face his brother who's in simple clothing, a green hoodie with a white undershirt that clings onto his skin with black jeans ripped on the knees and his hood up with his mask in his hands, his face light green with pale skin and freckles littered all around his cheeks and nose. XD walks towards him and tugs the hood down rather harshly and ruffles his already messy hair, "You haven't combed your hair." The first prince says, manner monotone as he stares back into his younger brother's eyes. "Mother will be mad if you don't wear the right attire." 

Dream rolls his eyes at how his brother listens to his mother all the time, "I don't care, mother can be mad. The worst she can do is ground me for a while." He explains crossing his arms close to his chest and holding intense eye contact with his brother. Dream grumbles underneath his breath when he breaks eye contact and stomps over to the presumably, 'right attire.' After all, it is his brother's coronation, the best he can do is go by the rules and not make it any harder for his family. He hears his brother mutter an appreciation but he's too angry to reply to him, as he trudges away into another room to get changed. 

He stares into the mirror and gags at the clothes, it's similar to his brother's just a lot lighter color-wise, and has blue shoes instead of purple. He huff's and storms into the first prince's room and rolls his eyes when he sees some people doing last touches on his gown, he walks towards the balcony and rests his elbows onto the ledge, his palms resting on each side of his face and his eyes staring right at the skies that shine bright with stars twinkling, with the army patrolling around the skies. His eyes avert to the citizens that walk around the castle, some locals enderman while others angel, but his eyes catch a child starting up at the skies. 

Dreams' eyes widen when he sees that the child is half enderman and half-angel, he glances back into the room and sees his brother looking at the mirror and taking deep breaths. "T-That's impossible." He mumbles as his eyes then latch onto the small baby in the arms of the woman who holds the half-ender man's hand. His eyes get blown away at the small shard that hands around the baby's neck.

The last missing shard.

"No..Oh God, no..." The second's prince's hands start to shake, remembering the prophecy of the full endereye. 'Once the eye is complete, the prince holding the orb will be one with the ender realm, is that the prince has to collect all the given shards. The shards are given...' Dream slams his head against the ledge and his hands slowly creep into his hair and tugging at it, "I don't fucking remember.. Cmon, think Dream think.." He mumbles to himself, his head abruptly shoots up and he turns around, seeing that his brother is occupied he opens his wings. He's never flown before since his parents are strict upon flying away without them knowing since Dream is a rebellious person. 

'Inhale.'

'Exhale.'

'You got this, you can do this.'

He opens his wings and hops onto the ledge, learning from books about how to fly, and tries to remember the tips, secretly reading them at night whenever he got the chance. His wings, a silver color, Royals usually have golden wings when they get coronated while the princes have silver wings, once the gemmed crown, which is chosen by the gem flying towards the crown that is on top of your head when it lands on your skull, which pronounces the new king or queen of the kingdom of the end world. 

He dives down the ledge with his wings open and the breeze from going too fast going through each feather present on the precious wings. He lands in front of the library and scrambles inside, not caring about greeting the receptionist (that isn't even there.) as his thoughts run wild of the last shard. “Hey! Can I get a ladder here?!” Dream shouts looking at the bottom of the shelf for the letter ‘E’ standing for Ender, he groans when he remembers that everyone is probably at the coronation and waiting, cursing underneath his breath he opens up his wings and flies a top, his trembling hands brushing over every book until he finds the ‘End Shards Book.’ 

Dreams eyes start to tear up at how rapidly he's working, with his hands trembling and face tearing up, he can't think straight, his brother might leave him and he can't do anything about it. “Aha! I got you.” Dream talks to himself, snatching the book and hovering in the air as he opens it scanning through the book quickly, “The 10 shards....no, where they belong....no, how powerful...no, time..no, fucking hell.” Dream throws the book on the floor and finds another book, book 2 to be precise, theirs many types of editions of the ‘End Shard.’ But dream just needs to find the Prophecy of the End Shards.

The second prince grumbles when he can't find it, he smacks his head when he goes over to the section ‘P’ and goes through that, “Yes! Come here you little cheeky pest.” Dream says taking the book and going over to a table where heaps of books lay, to which Dream shoves off with a swipe of his arm. He places that book down and opens it, “The first prince of the land gets 10 shards that are scattered around to citizens as a protection shield to the fellow person, once the shards are collected....the first prince will be one with the realm......and chaos will arise...the people of the land will turn into endermen that can't speak and will roam around the land aimlessly....the angels will be sent to ‘earth’ and will rise to the heavens until they are sent back down....a-a dragon will be in the center of the land..protecting the land...the 10 endermen or angels who held the shards will turn into crystal orbs standing on top of a pillar as to give health to the black dragon...t-the royals will be e-executed as they are for no use..”

“No...that can't happen...that's- that's destroying our land...I have to do something...I-I- that can't happen, I'm not gonna...I'm not gonna let it...” Dream stammers out as he tries to take in all the knowledge if his brother is to find the last shard and to connect it with the remaining 9 shards accordingly then the world around them will be no more. ‘Does Brother know?’ ‘Do Mother and Father know?’ ‘Will we all die?’ Dreams thoughts race around as he holds the book and starts to shake again, his breathing picking up, his eyes darting from wall to wall, his hands holding the book as it feels slippery in his hands, his mind hazy with the knowledge and thought that he has gained, to him, it feels like his sanity is slowing getting drained, a new feeling he hasn't felt, a feeling of humanity. 

“No...brother should know...or else he'll die too..” Dream mumbles out, not realizing he's talking to himself, he flys off, back to the coronation of his brother, back to maybe his last chance of seeing this world. Unknown to him, he doesn't know what will happen to those who are half enderman and half-Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I know that was shit, but meh, just had an idea, part 2 will be out soon.
> 
> Look I don't know what I wrote but I wrote something and my mind isn't cooperating with me, there will be spelling or grammatical errors but ill be sure to fix those later. Kudos would be nice but your choice ya know.


End file.
